Welcome Home, Part 1
Welcome Home, Part 1 is the first part of the first episode of Season One and Glee Center Stage. The students at St. Cecilias Academy arrive for a new year. New Glee club director Patch enlists the two remaining members from the previous year June & Juli to recruit new members. Shy Rose, Teddy and Spider all audition successfully, but the club is still seven members short of qualifying for competition, rehearsals go disastrously and the principal, Sister Shadonda threatens to end the club unless they win Nationals. Patch confides in friends, Guidance Counsellor, Waverly and quirky Home Ec teacher, Kitty, who both attempt to assist Patch in finding new members. The episode marks the first appearance for most of the main cast and several recurring characters. These include Patch Evans (created by theunitedstateofme), Waverly Bloss (created by DisneySparkles), June Harris (created by DisneySparkles), Juli Silver (created by Gleelover4ever), Rose Winters (created by KCisaGleek98), Spider Reed (created by theunitedstateofme), Teddy McCall (created by ArashiKagami), Courtney Wintour (created by UndercoverGleek1), Violette L'Ange (created by Sooperpurple), Charlie Quint (created by Gonzalorams), JR Hayfield (created by QFabrayGleek4eva, Luke Hamilton (created by XlamAweSam), Libby Brooks (created by Josh_Bullin24), Kitty Cole (created by theunitedstateofme) and Sister Shadonda (created by theunitedstateofme). 'Plot' New York City, the most populous city in the United States, and one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world. Exerting a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment, the city is home to many who dream of making it big in the world. The city is composed of five boroughs, each of which comprising a state county. Manhattan, the most densely populated borough and home to Central Park, and of course Broadway, holds another trick up it's sleeve. It is known that parents, no matter how they may seem to be, in the end only want what they deem is best for their children, with education at the helm. Such is the belief that Saint Cecilia's Academy upholds. At the beginning of every school year, children pack their bags, bid their parents farewell, and will not see them again until the next break. It is said that only the wealthiest of the wealthy stand a chance of getting into the exclusive boarding school, and of course when one wants the best, money is no object. The school year begins like any other of course, students moving into their dorms, reacquainting themselves with their peers and the hallowed halls of the academy. Courtney Wintour, more commonly known as Babydoll by friends and foes alike, wastes no time in making it known that she is, and forever will be Queen Bee. She sits, as she always does, surrounded by her flock, legs crossed and head raised high as she discusses her summer, everyone listening intently. She is distracted however, eyes wide open and jaw agape, by the girl that enters her dorm room. “Oh my God...is that a saltwater crocodile Hermes Birkin?” said Courtney as she slowly nudged her bag behind her, feeling a little bit embarrassed that her's was only an ostrich skin. “Oui!” answered the girl, nodding her head as she dangled the bag in front of the on lookers. “Bonjour! My name is Violette Soleil L'Ange, more commonly known as Vi.” she added. The girl seated next to Babydoll turned her head in Vi's direction. “L'Ange...as in, Prime Minister L'Ange?” said Libby questioningly. “Oui, mademoiselle. Prime Minister L'Ange is my father.” Vi answered with a smile. “Oh, and whichever one of you is a Ms. Courtney Wintour, then I guess we're going to be room mates.” she added as she sat on the other bed. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rose made her way through the hallway hurriedly, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. It was her second year in Saint Cecilia's and already she was feeling the impending torture she would once again have to go through. In her hurry, she didn't notice the group of boys trailing her. Luke, the school's sexy, shrewd and savvy jock was leading them. One of the boys quickly set his foot in her path, causing Rose to come falling down with a thud. Boisterous laughter filled the corridor as she lay there, tears beginning to fill her eyes. “THAT'S A HUGE BITCH!!!” yelled Luke, causing a crowd to build around the fallen girl. He pulled a ruler out of his pocket and began to prod her with it. “WHOA! WIDE LOAD!” he said as he poked her behind. From the crowd that was building up, a boy came running to the fallen Rose's side. He lifted her head, wiped her tears with his thumbs and whispered “Are you okay?”. Rose sighed and let out what seemed to be a tiny smile. He helped her up, gave some looks to Luke and his crew, shoved the onlookers aside and walked her to her room. “Th-thank you.” was all Rose could seem to say to the handsome boy with a thick Italian accent. “Don't mention it. If Luke and his goons ever try anything again, don't hesitate to ask me for help.” replied the boy. “By the way, the name's JR.” he said, winking back at Rose as he exited her room. “I-I'm...The name is...Rose.” she whispered right before he shut the door. At that, Rose began to unpack. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let anything get to her this year. She was supposed to be stronger knowing that she had gone through all this in the previous school year but that wasn't the case. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ At about the same time in a different dorm room which door is covered in shiny gold and silver star cutouts, two girls begin to unpack. Their room is covered with posters of Disney movies and icons such as Barbra Streisand, Patti LuPone and the like. “So Juli, you hear that Mr. Langley resigned?” asked June as she neatly folded her clothes. The other girl smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Ambition should be made of sterner stuff, June. He failed as a glee club director.” answered Juli. “I guess you could say that.” said June sighing. “I mean, we did lose again last year.” she added, now stacking her clothes by color. Juli closed the door to her closet and sat on her bed, now staring at her poster of Barbra Streisand. “And oftentimes excusing of a fault doth make the fault the worse by the excuse. Besides, we all know the only reason why we lost was because he didn't give me any solos last year. I mean, clearly I'm the best singer in this school.” she said in her usual condescending tone. June had finally finished unpacking everything neatly and sat on her bed. “Now, now Juli, I wouldn't go that far. Yes, you are amazing, and fine you do have an amazing voice, but you are surely not the best.” answered June with a smirk on her face as she gently brushed her ginger hair. Juli quickly turned her head toward June with a snap, raising her eyebrow and glaring at the girl. “Oh, by the way, since majority of the glee club members have graduated, the new director has required us old members to help him out.” said June. Juli sighed and said “Boldness be my friend.” quoting yet another Shakespeare line. “With me at the helm, that plucky little one-hit-wonder club from Lima, Ohio that bagged the trophy last year wont stand a chance. June sighed. “ I'm still in shock and utterly surprised that Vocal Adrenaline actually only came in third this year.” June replied. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that day when most of the students had finally settled in, Mr. Evans opened auditions for the glee club, along with Juli and June. The two girls posted posters and gave out fliers around school while Mr. Evans posted the sign-up sheet on the bulletin board. The three waited eagerly in the auditorium for the auditonees to arrive. “Teddy McCall?” announced Mr. Evans. A boy with spiked hair, wearing a flannel shirt and a colored shirt that complimented the flannel walked up on stage. “Hi Mr. Evans, ladies. My name's Teddy and I will be singing Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. The two girls looked at each other, both not knowing what the song or the artist were. Mr. Evans just nodded. Teddy nodded in response and began to sing. “'I have you breathing down my neck. I don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so I'll wait for the ambulance to come, pick us up off the floor. What did you possibly expect under this condition so...'” he sang nervously. “'Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning down. Dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue...just dark blue.'” he continued, closing his eyes, his hands a little shaky. Mr. Evans smiled. “'This flood is slowly rising up swallowing the ground. Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so I'll swim as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down. And now all I can see are the planets in a row, suggesting it's best that I slow down.'” he sang on, eyes still closed. June smiled as well and nudged Juli. Juli just grumbled. “'This night's a perfect shade of dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning down. Dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you I said the world could be burning dark blue.'” Teddy sang. “We were boxing. We were boxing the stars. We were boxing, you were swinging for Mars. And then the water reached the West Coast and took the power lines, and it was me and you. And the whole town under water, there was nothing we could do. It was dark blue.” he sang as he now opened his eyes. “'Dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning down. Dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you. I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue'” “'If you've ever been alone in the dark blue. If you've ever been alone you'll know.'” he finished, with a smile. Mr. Evans clapped along with June who stood from her seat. Juli shrugged and clapped just about twice. After everyone had settled down and Teddy had left, Mr. Evans called on the next student. “Hi! The name's Spider. Spider Reed. I will be singing Let It Be by The Beatles.” He walked over to the piano, took a seat, flipped his dreadlocks back, rolled his sleeves up and began to tickle the ivory. “'When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be'.” he sang. “'And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree. There will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.'” he continued. June clutched her hands together and pressed them to her heart as her eyes began to swell. Juli, noticing this, jolteded June with her elbow. “'And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me. Shine until tomorrow, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.'” Spider sang as tears trickled down his face. Mr. Evans welcomed him to the glee club as June stood to clap yet again. Juli looked blatantly bored. Next up was Rose. She shyly walked up to the stage, a little bit apprehensive due to the bullying she had just received earlier that day. All eyes were on her as she closed her eyes and began to sing. “This will be good.” commented Juli sarcastically. June shushed her. “'Made a wrong turn, Once or twice. Dug my way out, Blood and fire. Bad decisions, That's alright. Welcome to my silly life.'” Rose sang, her voice shaking. “'Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, Always second guessing. Under estimated, Look, I'm still around.'” she continued. Rose paused briefly, took a deep breath and sang again. “'Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like your less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing. You are perfect to me.'” “'You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you are wrong. Change the voices, In your head. Make them like you Instead.” she sang. “So complicated, look happy, You'll make it! Filled with so much hatred. Such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I can think of. Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.'” she added. “'Oh, Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like your less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing. You are perfect to me'.” she sang. "Wow, she's really good!” said June to Juli. “Wow...who cares? I'm better.” answered Juli. “'Yeah, oooooooh! Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like your less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like your nothing. You are perfect to me.'” sang Rose. “'You're perfect, You're perfect! Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like your less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please' i'f you ever, ever feel like your nothing. You are perfect to me.'” she added. They welcomed her to the club as well. She smiled, nodded and quickly scurried off the stage. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Days later, with merely five members, the glee club began rehearsals. They danced out of sync and began to sing together. “'Risin' up, back on the street, did my time, took my chances. Went the distance now I'm back on my feet. Just a girl and her will to survive.'” sang Rose. “'So many times, it happens too fast. You trade your passion for glory. Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past. You must fight just to keep them alive.'” sang June. “'It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight. Risin' up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger.'” they all sang in unison, Juli staring intently at June and Rose. “'Face to face, out in the heat. Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry. They stack the odds still we take to the street, for the kill with the skill to survive'” Rose sang again. “'It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight. Risin' up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger.'” they sang again, Juli's voice getting louder. “'Risin' up straight to the top. Had the guts, got the glory. Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop, just a girl and her will to survive.'” sang June. “'It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight. Risin' up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger.'” sang everyone yet again, Juli's voice louder than the rest. “'The eye of the tiger...the eye of the tiger...the eye of the tiger...the eye of the tiger!'”sang Juli, clearly screaming out the words as everyone looked on in surprise. She shoved Rose out of her way and stormed out of the choir room. “This is stupid! You're all stupid!” Juli yelled. Mr. Evans followed her and stopped her in her path. “Juli, comeback. We need you.” he said. “Why would you need me if you have June and the singing cow back there?!” she said, continuing to speak in a raised tone. Mr. Evans shook his head and replied. “We need everyone in this club to work together, like a family.” “Oh, don't give me that whole family crap! This is my dream Mr. Evans! This is my dream!” she answered. “We all have dreams, Juli. It's all a matter of how we get to them. It's the steps along the way that matter most.” he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Give it another shot. You'll have fun, I promise.” he added. “I'm a star, Mr. Evans. This year is my year to shine.” she replied, storming back towards the choir room. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ In the afternoon, Mr. Evans head to the principal's office. The principal, Sister Shadonda, a heavy set, black woman, had some important matters to discuss with him. “You wanted to see me, Sister Shadonda?” asked Mr. Evans. She nodded her head and asked him to take a seat. “Patch, I'm sure you know that the Glee Club has lost at Nationals two consecutive years in a row.” said the principal. “Yes. Yes, I know. And believe me Sister, I'm here to bring it back to it's former glory.” he replied. “You better, Patch. This school banks on it's prestige.” she said, pointing towards the trophy cases lined outside her office. “Number one lacrosse team in the country, one of New York's highly esteemed schools...and formerly one of the best high school show choirs.” she added. “You wont be disappointed, Sister.” was all the teacher could say. “All I'm saying is you better at least win something in Nationals this year. If not, it's curtains for the Glee Club.” replied the principal. At that, the two parted ways. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ At one of the tables in the faculty lounge sat Ms. Bloss and Ms. Cole. The two would often have coffee after class to discuss what went on for the day. Mr. Evans spotted the two and asked if he could join them. “What's wrong, sugar?” asked Ms. Cole. Mr. Evans slithered onto his seat, looking in a slump. “I just had a word with Sister Shadonda.” he answered. “Ooooh, a word with the principal! That doesn't sound good.” replied Ms. Cole, winking and looking at Ms. Bloss. “Far from good, Kitty. Far from...” he answered. “She said if the glee club doesn't at least place in Nationals, then the Glee Club is kaput.” he added, resting his cheek on his open palm. “Awwww, well, you'll find a way, Patch! The kids in this school are brimming with talent!” answered Ms. Bloss as she held his other hand. “Thanks Waverly, I needed that.” he replied, smiling at the now blushing guidance councilor. “The thing is, I only have five members so far. And they still don't seem to be getting the hang of things.” he added. “Thing's will look up, you'll see.” replied Ms. Bloss, trying to cheer Mr. Evans up. “Hey, I know! Why don't you get some of the more popular kids to sign up?” suggested Ms. Cole. “Besides, it's just the first week of school. Kids will come flocking to join, I'm sure of it.” said Ms. Bloss with a smile. “''Get the more popular kids to join...” thought Ms. Cole to herself. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night, after a rousing round of sex, Ms. Cole stood from her bed to put on her robe, prompting whoever it was beside her to stand up and put his pants on. “Anything bothering you, babe?” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “You know Mr. Evans?” she asked. “Yeah, the new music teacher.” he replied. "So?" he added, sounding a little jealous. “And the new Glee Club director.” she said, turning around to give him a kiss. “Would you do me a favor?” she asked. “Sure babe, anything for you.” he answered. “Well, you're on the lacrosse team, so your pretty popular right? She asked. “Yeah...yeah, I am. But I'm not that popular...” he answered. “Maybe you could talk to some of your teammates? Get some of them to join the Glee Club?” she said, now massaging his neck. “Pretty please babe, with sugar on top?” she added, now kissing him all over. The boy moaned in pleasure. “Oh, alright. For you. But I make no promises.” he managed to say. “Oh, thank you Charlie! Thank you!” She said as she jumped up on him and squealed with delight. '''THE END' 'Cast' 'Full Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Kitty Cole (Theunitedstateofme) Sister Shadonda (Theunitedstateofme) 'Songs' *'Dark Blue' by Jack Mannequin. Sung by Teddy. *'Let It Be' by The Beatles. Sung by Spider. *'Perfect' by P!nk. Sung by Rose. *'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor. Sung by Center Stage.